Kirby and Friends: The Fight for the Dragon Balls
by Dragonballzfanitic
Summary: Kirby and his friends from the other worlds Pikachu, Link, Mario, and Sonic were hanging out with each other in Dreamland when a mysterious spaceship comes crashing down.
1. A New Beginning

**Kirby and Friends: The Fight for the Dragon Balls**

* * *

_I've decided to rewrite this chapter so that it makes a little more sense._

_Here's the beginning of a new story about heroes coming together to fight an evil force that threatens the galaxy. This story will be based on Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT although I intend to make it much different so that it suits Kirby and his friends._

_This is a fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters. __Just want to say that the names of some game music are listed in italics in the story so you can listen to them as you read the story._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Transient Peace-Dragon Ball Z Kai_

On a certain distant planet in the galaxy, there is a kingdom called Dream Land. Dream Land is a beautiful place filled with grassy fields, forests, and tall mountains. Kirby crashed his star ship in Dream Land and has been defending the kingdom from evil monsters ever since. He's a pink creature with a big appetite but he's also the legendary star warrior. He has the power to inhale (suck up) enemies or objects and then copies the ability from said enemy. (So yeah it's called his copy ability.) He also flies high in the skies of Dream Land by using the shining star called the warp star. Kirby met many new friends during his adventures and battled against powerful monsters created by an evil entity named Nightmare from Nightmare Enterprise. By using the magical weapon, the star rod, Kirby was able to defeat Nightmare and not only save his home world but the whole galaxy as well. At last, peace was restored to Dream Land.

However...

_Memories in Pieces-Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories_

Somewhere in another world, an evil creature, who had been defeated once before, has somehow risen from the ashes and is out to wreak havoc on the galaxy.

Now Kirby must team up with friends from other worlds and set out on a journey to save the galaxy from certain doom. This is where our story begins.

**Chapter 1: Dawn of a Galactic Journey; The Arrival of the Androids **

_Devastation-Dragon Ball Z_

Somewhere in outer space there was a spaceship flying by. Right now it was flying at a slow speed. The spaceship was pretty big. It was oval shaped, and rainbow-colored. It had wings on both sides and the main engines attached behind the ship. There were two guns (or shooters, whatever you want to call them) on the front of the spaceship used for shooting laser beams and it could fire missiles from the wings too. It also had the "Capsule Corp." logo on one side of the spaceship for decoration. Inside the spaceship's cockpit there were three humans from another world. Just normal human beings right? Wrong, they were actually powerful androids. One android was sitting way in the back against the wall. He had short red hair, blue eyes, two gold hoop earrings, and he wore a dark under suit and an odd green outfit. His name was Android 16. The other two androids were up at the front. One android was in charge of steering the ship to where ever they needed to go. He had shoulder-length black hair, had blue eyes and also had two gold hoop earrings. He also had an orange bandanna (or scarf) around his neck and he wore a black shirt, a white undershirt underneath, two belts, blue jeans with a small hole on one side, green socks and blue sneakers. His name was Android 17. The other android was a girl and she had shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes and two gold hoop earrings. She wore a white undershirt, black vest, a pearl necklace, black gloves, bluish jeans with a gold chain, orange socks, and black flat shoes. Her name was Android 18. What are these androids doing in the middle of outer space? What is their mission? No one knows. However one thing's for sure, something terrible was happening on their home planet and the androids must do something about it before it's too late.

"Anything on that radar yet sis?" Android 17 asked. 18 looked at the the small device, the dragon radar, that was being used to search for...something.

"Looks like our little gemstone is about 1500 miles to the north" she said. "We've gotta find it before **he** finds it first."

"Of course we do." 17 said. "That freak is gonna pay for what he did to our planet." So 17 activated the warp drive and the ship went into warp speed so the androids could reach their destination in a matter of seconds.

_Popstar-Hoshi no Kaabii_

Once the spaceship came out of warp speed the androids came across a planet in the shape of a star. Android 18 gasped in amazement.

"Wow, I've seen a lot of stars already but this one takes the cake" she said.

"I think it's more like a planet than a star actually" 17 stated. 18 looked at the dragon radar again.

...

"Hmm... well the radar is showing us that the dragon ball is down there on that planet somewhere. What do you say we check it out." 18 said, and 17 nodded in agreement.

...

...

...

_Music stops_

Suddenly the spaceship started shaking violently and it rocketed to the side.

"What the heck was that?" 17 asked.

"It is **Cell**" Android 16 spoke up. "He has found us, we are under attack!"

_Destruction - Dragon ball Z_

The evil Cell had appeared and attacked the androids' ship from above. He descended down and said "So you fools are after **them** too aren't you? Well I'm afraid your search is about to come to an end, because I will find them all first and there is way you can hope to defeat me."

"Uugghh bring it on you freak!" 17 shouted as he activated the ship's laser guns. The ship shot a bunch of lasers but Cell swiftly dodged them all.

"Hah hah hah how pathetic, it's gonna take more than a bunch of lasers to beat me" Cell chuckled, and then he disappeared.

"He's gone, where did he go?" 18 asked while looking around. Cell reappeared behind the spaceship and said "I'd like to stick around but I've gotta hunt down the seven dragon balls. Farewell androids" Cell then began to charge up energy for a powerful blast

"kaa... mee...haa...mee...HAAA!"

"Cell is right behind us!" Android 16 warned them, but the warning came too late. Cell fired a kamehameha wave which had struck the ship's engines, causing the spaceship to malfunction and go down. Cell flies away but not before saying "There, that should take care of them now."

"Oh great, what has Cell done to the ship? We have to stop him now!" 18 said.

"It's no use 18, the main engines have been damaged we're going down." 17 said. And so the spaceship was seen plummeting towards the star-shaped planet. What will happen next?

Planet Popstar

Onion Ocean

_Next Episode Preview-Super Mario Sunshine_

_Destiny Islands-Kingdom Hearts_

Meanwhile on the peaceful star-shaped planet known as Planet Popstar there was a group of friends hanging out at the beaches at Onion Ocean. Our young superstar Kirby, had invited over some friends from different worlds for a visit to Dream Land. Sonic, the blue hedgehog, and Mario, the mustached man wearing a red and blue outfit, were just relaxing on the beach. Link, a young boy dressed in a green outfit, (this version of Link is from The Legend of Zelda the wind waker) was sitting at the edge of a cliff enjoying the view of the ocean. Kirby and Pikachu, the electric-type mouse pokemon, were both swimming happily in the ocean. It was a bright sunny day in Dream Land, and it was a time of peace and prosperity. Kirby and Pikachu continued swimming until they spotted something strange at the bottom of the ocean. Kirby swam down to see what it was. The strange object was a round orange orb with four stars inside. Kirby picked up the orb and swam back up to the surface. They both stared at the orb for a bit and then Pikachu called to the others.

"PIKA PIKA!" The sound of Pikachu's voice startled Link and woke up the sleeping Mario and Sonic. Link got down from the cliff edge and went over to them. (Mario and Sonic.) The three of them saw Kirby and Pikachu swimming back to shore carrying the orb.

_Music stops_

"What is it? Did you guys find something?" Sonic asked. The group gathered around and Kirby showed everyone the mysterious orb.

_Laughter and Merriment-Kingdom Hearts 2_

_..._

"Wow... it looks like some kind of orb, how strange." Link said amazed.

"That's odd, I've never seen an orb like that before." Sonic said as he examined the orb "It's covered with stars."

"It looks-a-very shiny too. Where do you think it-a-came from Kirby?" Mario asked. Kirby thought for a moment and then he pointed at the sky and said "Poyo."

"Oh, you think it fell from the sky?" Link asked, and Kirby nodded. "Hmm...then maybe this orb is a special charm that was sent down to us from the heavens."

"I doubt that" Sonic said. "I think maybe it came from somewhere in outer space."

"Outer space?" Link gasped.

...

The group kept staring at the orb wondering what they should do with it until Mario looked up at the sky and saw something odd approaching.

_A Visitor from Afar-Kirby's Return to Dreamland_

"Hey guys look, something is-a-falling right out of the sky!" Mario said. The others looked up to see what it was. It was the rainbow colored spaceship that was seen earlier at the beginning but this time it was severely damaged. The ship had taken a direct hit from a powerful blast and it was coming down towards a distant forest. Our heroes raced off to catch up with the spaceship as it crashed in the middle of the woods.

_Dragon Ball Z Kai-Power that cannot be defied_

A few minutes later Kirby, Pikachu and the rest of the group came to the spaceship crash site.

"What is that thing, it's so big" Link wondered.

"Looks like some kind of spaceship, and it just crashed in the middle of the woods." Sonic said. Soon the door on the spaceship opened up.

"Hey look, there's somebody coming out of the ship" Mario pointed. Once the spaceship door opened three people stepped outside. Those three people were the androids that were seen earlier, Androids 16, 17, and 18. Yes, it turns out the androids had crash landed on the peaceful Planet Popstar. The group was amazed, especially Kirby. He had never seen any humans in Dream Land before (besides Mario and Link of course.) Little did they know that these "humans" were androids.

...

...

...

"Man, that was quite a rough landing. Are you guys okay?" Android 17 asked the other two androids.

"Yeah we're fine, but the spaceship sure isn't, look at it." Android 18 replied. The three androids looked at the ruined spaceship.

"Darn it" 17 groaned. "What are we supposed to do now? We're stranded here."

"Do not fear 17" 16 said. "I am certain that we will find someone who can fix it."

"16 is right, but fixing the ship will have to wait. Right now we need to focus on the task and find **it**. I don't see Cell anywhere so I don't think he followed us here" 18 said.

_Great Deku Tree-The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_

The group watched the androids for a moment until Kirby curiously walked up to them. The androids noticed Kirby as he came closer to them.

"What's this? A small pink creature? What's it doing here?" 18 wondered.

"Maybe he knows something about this place" 17 said. "Say, do you know this area? Do you know what kind of planet this is?" he asked Kirby. Kirby just kept staring at the androids until a few seconds later he just said "Poyo poyo poyo." Androids 17 and 18 we're puzzled.

"Poyo? What does that mean?" 18 asked.

"I have no idea" 17 replied. Soon Sonic and the others walked up to the see the androids as well.

"Heh heh heh sorry about that, don't mind our friend Kirby he doesn't talk much" Link giggled.

"Boy you're lucky we saw you come down" Sonic said to the androids. "What happened up there? Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"Yes" Android 16 replied. "We were shot down by an enemy."

"We're here because we're on an important mission" 17 said. "Then after that we need to find someone who can help us fix our ship." Soon the sun began setting into the horizon.

"It's getting late now. Kirby you have a house here in Dream Land right? Should we spend the night there?" Link asked. But Kirby and Pikachu shook their heads.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Link." Sonic said. "Kirby's house is pretty small, there's not gonna be enough room for all of us."

"I got it" Mario said. "We'll go to King Dedede's castle for the night, there's-a-plenty room there right?"

"Yeah you're right Mario." Link said. Sonic looked at the androids and asked them "Do you guys want to come with us to the castle for the night? We could help you with whatever it is you need to do tomorrow." The androids thought for a moment before responding.

"Well 17, what do you think?" 18 asked him.

"I suppose so" 17 said. "But we're heading out first thing tomorrow."

_DBZ-Closing Theme_

It looks like Kirby and the others have met with Dream Land's unusual visitors, but what can be done about the spaceship? Can our heroes help the androids fix it? And what about the mysterious orb that Kirby found? Find out next time on "Kirby and Friends: The Fight for the Dragon Balls."

* * *

_That's the end of the first chapter of this fanfic series. Hopefully I did better than last time. __The first time I wrote this chapter the beginning was kind of short. It went from day to night pretty fast and I also originally had the androids get knocked out in the crash and Kirby and the others had to carry them. Basically I felt like I moved things a little too quickly so that's why I rewrote this to add more details to it._


	2. History of the Androids

_I decided to rewrite this chapter 2 and go into a little more detail than I did before._

_Previously on Kirby and Friends: The Fight for the Dragon Balls, Kirby and his friends discovered a spaceship that had crashed in the forest. Upon their discovery they met three androids who were on a mission but were shot down by a powerful enemy. Can our heroes help Dreamland's new visitor's fix their spaceship? Find out now!_

_This is a pretty long chapter so hold on to your seats._

_Remember that the names of the video game music will be listed in italics so you can listen to the music as you read this._

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Evil Creature Threatens the Galaxy; The Androids' Tragic Backstory**

Dreamland

In the forest

_Oasis Area-Kirby's Return to Dreamland_

It was dusk in Dreamland and our heroes were strolling through the forest, heading for King Dedede's castle when the three androids suddenly stopped. Sonic and the others stopped as well and looked back at the androids.

"Why'd you guys stop? Is there something wrong?" Sonic asked them.

"Before we go any further is there any chance you could tell us your names first?" Android 17 asked.

"Oops, oh man we forgot to introduce ourselves didn't we" Link said rubbing his head.

"Hey, don't worry it's no big deal" Sonic told Link. So everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It's-a-me Mario, Wahoo"

"I am Link, the hero of time and of course you've already been acquainted with our friend Kirby." Kirby simply said "Hiiii."

Link continued, "and this is our pokemon friend Pikachu."

"Pi-ka-chu" Pikachu greeted.

"And what are your names?" Mario asked the androids.

"Let's wait until we get to this castle first. We'll tell you everything then." Android 18 said.

"Well then let's get going" Sonic said.

_Transverse Town-Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories_

The group made their way through the forest until they came to a large village inhabited by cappies.

"What's this place?" Android 17 asked.

"This is Cappy Town. That's where all the cappies live. They're the citizens of the Planet Popstar." Sonic explained.

"Planet Popstar?" 18 gasped. "So that's the planet we're on huh."

"You bet it is" Mario replied. "Come on paisanos the castle is not too far now. Let's-a-go." So the group continued on. Some cappies nearby saw Kirby and the others as they passed through the village. Some of the cappies were happy to see Kirby while the other cappies were a little weary when they saw his friends.

"Hey look guys it's Kirby, he's back and he's brought some friends along too" said a cappy named Iroo.

"Who are these strange folks? They're not from around here are they?" said another cappy named Bookem.

"It looks like they're headed for King Dedede's castle" said another cappy named Mabel. The androids looked around the village.

"Gosh I don't think they've ever seen us before" 18 said.

"Duh that's because we're strangers to this planet sis" 17 said.

"They're probably just not used to seeing us yet. Kirby is the one who actually lives here, the rest of us are just visiting and we don't come here too often" Sonic said. After making their way through cappy town the group reached the castle. The sun had completely gone down so the group stepped inside. Once inside they went down the hallways until they came to a certain door. Kirby knocked on door and when it opened they were greeted by two kids who were Kirby's other friends Tiff and Tuff.

"Kirby, there you are. What have you been up to today?" Tiff asked him. But then Tiff and Tuff became a little weary when they saw Sonic and the rest of the group.

"What in the...uhh hey Kirby who are these guys and where are they from?" Tuff asked.

"They're not monsters that were sent by nightmare enterprise are they?" Tiff said.

"Hey whoa just look at us do we look like monsters to you?" Sonic said.

"It's a long story" Link said.

Later that night Sonic and Mario explained to Tiff and Tuff that they (Sonic, Mario, Link, and Pikachu) were invited by Kirby for a visit to Dreamland for the day. Then they explained the situation about what happened at Onion Ocean and how Kirby found a mystical orb at the bottom of the ocean and then they explained about the androids crash landing in the forest. Meanwhile Android 16 stood in the corner of the room while Androids 17 and 18 were staring out the window at the landscape figuring out what they should do next.

_Yacker's Plea-Sonic Colors_

"So where do you suppose the dragon ball would be on a planet like this 18?" Android 17 asked. "Maybe it's either hidden somewhere or one of the citizens of this planet has it."

"Hmm...I better check" Android 18 said. So she took out the dragon radar and looked at it once more but this time the signal became much stronger.

"Okay this is strange, the radar is telling us that there's a dragon ball right here in this room." 18 said. "Wait, could this mean that...?" 17 and 18 looked at each other, then they looked over at Sonic and the others. Then the androids walked up to them and Android 18 asked "Say, you guys wouldn't happen to have a dragon ball on your hands would you?"

"Huh, what's a dragon ball?" Sonic asked.

"They're these little round stones with a different number of stars on them and they glow sometimes" 18 explained. Suddenly Sonic and the others remembered when Kirby and Pikachu found the strange orb with four stars on the bottom of the seafloor at Onion Ocean. Sonic took the orb out and showed it to the androids and asked "Are you talking about this?" Androids 17 and 18 gasped after seeing the orb in Sonic's hand.

"That's it" 18 said with some excitement. "That's the dragon ball, that's exactly what we're looking for!"

"How many stars are there sis?" 17 asked. 18 held the dragon ball in her hands and examined it. "It looks like there's four stars on it. Yeah this is definitely the four-star ball alright" she said.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you came all this way here because you're looking for a dragon ball? Is that it?" Tiff asked. Android 18 frowned and said "Well, to tell you the truth we need a small favor. You see we need to-" Android 17 cut her off and said "This matter doesn't concern them sis. This mission is too dangerous for the likes of these people here, they won't stand a chance. Besides we're the most powerful androids there are and we can take care of ourselves."

"17 you know well that even though we're androids we can't handle this alone" Android 18 pointed out. "Cell is gonna be really tough to deal with later on and these guys here might be useful to us. Why do you think Bulma put in all those extra seats when she built the spaceship huh? She probably thought we would find allies across the galaxy who could help us. We're gonna need all the help we can get if we want to have any chance of defeating Cell and getting all the dragon balls back. You DO remember how Cell was able to absorb you correct?"

_Vegeta's final atonement_

At that moment Android 17 gasped and then had a flashback to when the androids first fought Cell. In the flashback Cell was still in his imperfect form and he was aiming to absorb Androids 17 and 18. Android 16 did his best to stop him and he repeatedly warned the two androids to escape. Unfortunately Android 17 was cocky and thought 16 would beat Cell without any problems but the creature was able to sneak up behind 17 and absorb him. Back to now Link and the others we're looking worried at 17 who was still remembering the horrible event that happened to him that fateful day.

"Hey are you okay mister?" Link asked him. Android 17 snapped out of it and replied "I'm fine."

_Music stops_

"Whoa back up. Did you guys just say you're...androids?" Tiff asked surprised.

"What you've never seen an android before?" 18 replied.

"Well I fought plenty of robots back in my world but I've never seen an android before, well except for Shadow of course" Sonic said.

"I've never seen any androids either" Mario said.

"Don't look at me I'm from a world where there's hardly any technology" Link said

"Pika pika" Pikachu shook his head.

"Say you still haven't told us you're names yet" Sonic pointed out.

"Hmm..you're right, what do you think guys" 17 asked the other two androids. "Should we go ahead and properly introduce ourselves?" Androids 18 and 16 agreed and so they did.

_A New Journey-Sonic Unleashed_

"We're androids so we only have our prototype names" he said. "I am known as Android 17."

Kirby walked up to the androids, pointed at him and repeated his name "seven-teen" which made 17 gasp.

"I'm his twin sister, Android 18" Kirby pointed at her and repeated her name "eight-teen" which made 18 gasp as well.

"Well I'll be. So the little guy can speak after all." 17 said.

"I am designated as Android 16." Kirby pointed at Android 16 and repeated his name "six-teen."

"I don't believe this. What exactly IS an android anyway?" Tuff asked.

"I don't know. Even I've never heard of such a thing." Tiff replied.

"Well then you have a lot to learn" Android 17 said. "You see, an android is someone who is half human and half machine and they are the most powerful fighters in the galaxy. What's more our energies last forever so we can fight without tiring or slowing down."

"Wow, that's amazing" Sonic said.

_Innocent Times-Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_

Kirby then jumps up and down while cheerfully saying "Poyo" repeatedly. He was clearly excited about his new friends.

"Wow, he sure likes us" Android 17 remarked.

"Heh heh, that's just Kirby. He has his way of getting to know people" Tuff chuckled.

"Well he sure is cute" 18 said as she knelt down and petted the pink creature.

"So now we know who you are can you tell us what's-a-going on?" Mario asked "You said something about Cell and-a-finding all the dragon balls."

The androids thought about it for a moment and then Android 17 replied "Very well, I'll explain everything."

_Music stops_

"A long time ago" Android 17 began. "There was an evil creature that came from out of nowhere and he was one of the most powerful enemies that anyone had ever faced. His name was Cell, and he was the ultimate android created by Dr. Gero, the scientist who also created 16, 18 and myself. Although Cell was a lot stronger and seemingly unstoppable at the time, he was defeated by a group of warriors known as the Z-fighters. However Cell apparently managed to survive the battle because one fateful day, Cell came back to cause even more trouble."

Flashback

_Valua City-Skies of Arcadia_

Cell became even more powerful too when he came back. Nobody even saw him coming and he started killing everyone, starting with the Z-fighters. The first victim was Gohan, followed by Krillin, then Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha. They never stood a chance. Before long most of the cities were destroyed and only about 10,000 people survived. With nowhere to run or hide I took it upon myself to challenge Cell. I fought him as hard as I could but in the end I was no match for him. Sometime later, wanting to make himself immortal, Cell collected the seven dragon balls and because I was injured I could only watch helplessly as the creature was about to wish for eternal life with the dragon balls. Fortunately at the last minute Android 18 intervened and successfully made a wish for the dragon balls to be sent away to the far reaches of outer space. Android 16 also arrived wanting to stop Cell and save what was left of the planet. With the dragon balls gone plus 16, 18 and I working together, we had a pretty decent chance of winning, but Cell had another idea. Because Cell had some of the same abilities as the Z-fighters, he was able to use instant transmission to go find the dragon balls that were spread across the galaxy, leaving us behind with no way of pursuing him. At that point we had no choice but to ask for help, so we went to the Capsule Corp. house in West City, which was the only city that was still standing, and we explained to Bulma of the situation. Luckily she had a spaceship prepped up that was really advanced. After taking a gander at it we decided to use the ship to travel across the galaxy to find the dragon balls and then use them to restore our home planet and bring back all those people who were killed, and then we would find and defeat Cell once and for all. And so after completing our final preparations 16, 18, and I got into the ship and set off into space. Along the way however Cell showed up and gave us a surprise attack and we were shot down, and you guys know what happens after that.

Back to now

The group was saddened after Android 17 had told the details of what was going on. Mario responded "oh no" and Pikachu let out a sad "pi-ka-chu."

"That's terrible" Link said. "I can't believe there are monsters in the world that would do such horrible things." Kirby let out a sad "poyo."

"That explains a lot. There's gotta be a way to stop him." Sonic said.

"Yes, Cell must be defeated whatever it takes" Android 16 said. "Because if Cell gets all the dragon balls then he will become immortal and there will be no stopping him. He will win."

"And surely the same thing could happen to this world too." Android 18 said. This upset Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff. Dreamland was their home and it was Kirby's duty to protect it from anything that threatens the land. Kirby couldn't bare to even think about what would happen if Cell came to Dreamland and destroyed everything. The androids gazed out at the landscape.

"This mission will be a hard one. The dragon balls are scattered across the galaxy and the longer they stay out there, the greater the chance that they'll fall into the wrong hands." Android 17 said. "Cell is one powerful creature. Every move we make will be critical, but we will need all the help we can get if we want to have any chances of saving our home planet." Androids 17 and 18 turned to face the group.

"So what do you say? Do you guys think you're up for this challenge?" Android 17 asked.

...

...

...

_Receive a Mission (N's bridge)-Pokemon Black and White_

"We'll help you get the dragon balls back" Sonic said to the androids.

"I'm not afraid to stand up to anything that crosses my path, I'll help too." Link said with courage. Kirby and Pikachu also agree to help the androids.

"Really? Are you sure?" 18 asked. Mario gave them the thumbs up and responded "oh yeah." Tiff was worried about Kirby going on a dangerous mission in outer space.

"Kirby, are you sure you want to do this?" Tiff asked concerned. Kirby said "poyo" and nodded his head.

"Aww don't worry about him Tiff. Kirby is the legendary star warrior, he can do it." Tuff assured her.

"That's right, and we've all been through situations far worse than this before and we never turn our backs on anyone who needs help." Sonic said. "We'll do whatever it takes help you find all the dragon balls and take down this Cell fiend." Android 16 smiled and said "We are deeply grateful for your help." (_Well it seems like these guys are willing to risk it all to help us with the mission. I must give them points for courage. Maybe there's hope for us after all_) Android 17 thought.

"Alright then, as soon as it's daylight we'll head out and see what we can do about our spaceship" Android 17 told the group.

_DBZ-conclusion_

After learning that there is a new enemy that threatens the galaxy our heroes have decided to join their new friends Androids 16, 17, and 18 on their mission to find the missing dragon balls in space. Stay tuned for the next episode of "Kirby and Friends: The Fight For the Dragon Balls.

* * *

_Phew this was long but I really hope I did better rewriting the whole chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just want to point out that the reason I didn't mention Goku or Future Trunks was because this story takes place after the Cell games saga, meaning at that point Goku was already in other world and Future Trunks had gone back to his timeline. Please leave a review._


End file.
